


Free Will

by Rulerofyouall



Series: Lucifer (TV) One Shots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Begging, Compulsion, Control, Dark, Eye Trauma, Free Will, Gen, Loss of Control, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Mind Control, Panic, Psychological Torture, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Chloe manages to get everyone under the same roof for a nice movie night, but Lucifer appears to have a panic attack in the middle of it. What did he mean: "I don't want to" and "Please don't make me do it?" Or, where Lucifer and Chloe are put in a similar situation as Dean and Castiel a little bit earlier.CHAPTER 2Castiel experiences Naomi's control a bit differently.





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatchetFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetFangirls/gifts), [SaxyFangurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxyFangurl/gifts).



> I don't own either of these shows, and sorry if I write anyone out of character.  
> I'LL DEFINITELY DO ANOTHER CROSSOVER SOMETIME BECAUSE I NEED TEAM FREE WILL IN MY LIFE, BUT THIS IDEA HIT ME LIKE A TRUCK.
> 
> Also, in this, Naomi isn't under the archangels since I need her to take Lucifer.  
> Everything but story idea is owned by someone else.
> 
> **Not for the faint of heart**  
> *includes eye trauma, waterboarding, rat torture, repeated killing*  
> *TEMPORARY DEATH IS TEMPORARY*

"No, Dan, we can't watch Bodybags tonight." Chloe rolled her eyes. "My mom couldn't come, remember? Trix will be there."

Dan remembered, taking a bite of his delicious, savory, not poisoned, chocolate pudding. "Yeah, I know. How the hell are we going to find a movie that won't bore everyone to death?"

The detective knew the answer to that very well. "Did you know that Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Maze have never actually seen an entire Disney movie start to finish? They get some references but not a lot."

He looked at her incredulously. "What sort of person never sees a single Disney Princess movie when they are little?"

"Them." Chloe bit her lip, deciding for the fourth time that day that if she every met Lucifer's and Amenadiel's father she would give him a piece of her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ella however. "What's up, detective persons? Excited for tonight?"

"Oh, yeah." She smiled. "Just trying to figure out what we should watch."

"Go for the classics," the other woman informed sagaciously. "They will never fail you."

Chloe agreed. "I think we will do that."

The night was going to be perfect. Everyone she cared about would be coming together to peacefully enjoy a movie in each other's presence. They had a direct line up going (Snow White, Cinderella, etc.), and Chloe was able to get enough food without her partner intervening (God, he could be too much sometimes. It was her turn to prepare regardless of how good his cooking was!)

It took them all a little while to gather. Mazikeen eventually emerged from her room, probably having done things the detective didn't want to think about. Dan arrived a bit later after picking up Trixie, who was nearly vibrating with excitement. It was obvious that Linda and Ella carpooled over.

To her surprise, however, Lucifer and Amenadiel arrived together. She hadn't been expecting that since she knew about her partner's mixed feelings about his brother, but Amenadiel looked fairly pleased. Lucifer, not so much.

Whatever. She was sure that he would complain about that later, and she would hear all about it. Dinner was the first thing on her mind though.

"It looks good, Decker!" Ella approved as she chose a spot at the table.

"Lucifer!"

Chloe smirked slightly, having expected this. The detective turned around quickly to enjoy the sight of her daughter crashing into her partner and enveloping him in a large hug.

He awkwardly patted her. "Yes, hello, child....." It took a while for him to be released.

"Lucifer, stop kicking me." Amenadiel raised an eyebrow at him once they were all seated.

"I'm not kicking you, brother." The Devil rolled his eyes dramatically.

The elder angel looked annoyed. "Then, why do I feel kicking?"

"It's not me!"

"It has to be you!"

"Well, it's bloody not this time!"

Dan mouthed 'Should we intervene?'

Chloe shook her head. Her partner's childish antics were amusing, so she would only stop them once they got too out of hand.

"Then, who is it?" Amenadiel frowned.

"It's her!" Satan pointed to the detective's own daughter.

The elder brother sighed. "Luci..."

"I don't lie! Frankly, I'm feeling offended that you would assume such of me." He angled his head upwards in a condescending manner.

Amenadiel looked burdened. "I apologize then." He rolled his eyes, forming the words with difficulty.

The Devil smirked, feeling validated.

Chloe grimaced. Yeah, something was definitely up. "Trixie, are you kicking Amenadiel?"

The young girl looked guilty momentarily. "Yeah."

"And what do you say?" 

"Sorry, Amenadiel." Trixie apologized. "But Lucifer asked me to do it."

Satan confirmed this by slyly passing a couple of bills to his partner in crime.

Chloe's hand met her face. "Lucifer...."

"Luci....." Amenadiel was obviously annoyed by now.

"I most definitely did not kick you, brother." The Devil bombastically defended.

The elder brother relented slightly. "No, but you paid her off to do it for you."

"Exactly." Lucifer responded.

Several moments later, and audible thud was heard from under the table in their direction.

Amenadiel merely looked up, tired. He hadn't been this worn out since the Devil had been a fledgling.

"Okay, that one was me." Lucifer admitted.

The elder brother had a plan however. "Is anyone interested in any funny stories?" He offered.

"I am." Linda grinned, excited. "What about?"

Amenadiel shrugged. "Anything that comes to mind, I guess." He thought for a minute.

Chloe leaned forward. Would he tell a story from their past, possibly revealing another clue to the puzzle?

"Luci didn't use anything for his hair when he was younger." He stole a glance to his brother, who was now glaring after realizing where this conversation was going. "He was all curls." He spoke in a nostalgic tone, and Linda smiled. It was obvious to the humans that he missed those times and loved his brother.

Lucifer crossed his arms childishly. "Well, at least I didn't have a bloody afro."

"You had an afro? Nice, man!" Dan gave him a celebratory fist bump as the rest tried to imagine what he would look like with that specific hair style.

Amenadiel smirked. He was winning. "I rocked that afro, Luci. You shouldn't even be able to remember it though. It was an awfully long time ago." 

"Trauma can stick with a person." 

"That long ago? Dude, why did you get rid of it?" Ella took a bite of her food.

The fallen angel felt victorious then. "Luci would not stop pulling my hair out. None of our other siblings pulled at my hair but him. When I shaved it, he immediately called out saying, 'Mum, he's just a head now!'"

"You never gave anyone but Michael a chance to!" The Devil fired back. "Unless, of course, you are talking about your-"

"Anyway." Amenadiel interrupted, mindful of young ears. "I distinctly remember Luci here asking Mother if one of her breasts had chocolate milk and the other white."

Chloe snorted while drinking. "You what?"

"At the time, she was breastfeeding Castiel, and I was curious." Lucifer was not ashamed of this apparently. "At least I knew that the female reproductive orifice was not called a 'China.'"

The elder brother steamed for a little bit before accepting defeat. "Shall we continue with the movie then?"

"Hold up." Maze shifted. "What about that one story about the handcuffs?"

Chloe coughed. "Maze."

"Oh, right." The demon looked disappointed but respected the rules for now.

Movie night was going great. The detective had finally gotten all the mess out away, and the group all gathered in front of the television. Ella had done the honors and slipped the Disney movie into the receiver, and they skipped through as many boring, out-dated commercials as possible. 

About half way into the movie, Lucifer's mind started feeling a little fuzzy. It was like there were clouds nestled inside his brain, ever swirling and expanding. His mind felt like utter mush, and the Devil found that he couldn't remember certain parts of the movie that he was sure he was present for. However, it simply felt like he wasn't there at all for those parts. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

He hadn't been this confused for a long while, so the Devil briefly glanced at the rest of the group and found that nothing was wrong.

What the bloody hell?

However, he needed to do something. He felt it in him; there was something that he had to do. Satan went into his jacket and found a curved blade, similar to those Maze used. These, however, were forged from a different metal.

"Lucifer, please put that away." Linda's eyes widened as she caught sight of the blade.

Chloe's attention was attracted to it now too. "Lucifer, no weapons!"

He felt like he had to do something. He had to tear into the mortal body and deprive her of life. But why would he do that? Why would he suddenly want to destroy his detective?

Unless, that was what his Father wanted him to do. It would be perfect torture for the Devil: make him meet someone who was literally made for him and cared for him before having him impale her himself, having her die in his arms in front of everyone else he cared about.

He would be ostracized from them forever.

So he couldn't do it.

But he had to do it.

He had to.

"Lucifer, you're bleeding." Chloe's face, full of concern, swam into and out of his vision.

He was vaguely aware of the red blood streaming down from one of his eyes. That was odd. It hadn't been there before. The physical world went fuzzy again.

_Lucifer's vision suddenly focused, but he was most definitely not on Earth any more. No, it was obvious where he was. What other place would be so pristine, so clean, so structured as the Silver City? As Heaven?_

_The Devil was sitting down in a chair in front of a desk. His legs and arms were attached to it as if to keep him there and prevent him from returning to the others. Behind the desk was someone he never wanted to come across again._

_Naomi was the angel in charge of keeping them all obedient. She prevented rebellions by extracting information from her brethren, and as always, she was made up perfectly. No hair was out of place, and her clothing was unwrinkled._

_He hated her, despised her with every fiber of his being. How could she control the rest of her own siblings like that? She had the ability to allow them all to have free will, but instead, she convinced them all that they were not made for it. They were not created for the burden of choice, of free will. They were made to obey the commands of their Father, and she was the one to enforce it._

_"Samael." Her smile was wrong._

_Lucifer glared at her, wishing that he had the ability to defend himself. It was all so obvious now about why he couldn't remember parts of the movie, why he felt urges that he never would have felt. "You bloody well know that that is not my name any more. You used it yourself."_

_"Lucifer was needed during the Apocalypse. Lucifer needed to fight Michael, but it is apparent that that will not come to pass now." Naomi stood and leaned on her desk. "We need Samael now."_

_His lip curled. "Well, love, I'm afraid it is a little too late for that."_

_"No, it is not. You must listen to me. We were not made to have free will. We are not like humans, so we must protect each other." She spoke passionately._

_He wanted to snarl at her. "How is getting Michael to cast me into the Cage 'protecting me?'"_

_"Michael, like many other faithful angels here, is obedient. He is loyal. You are infected with a sickness, the fever of free will. I could not allow it to spread to our siblings." Naomi explained patiently like all of this was obvious._

_He sighed. "And Amenadiel? Castiel?"_

_"Also have to be quaratined eventually to protect the rest of the host." She sounded so sympathetic; Lucifer hated it. "But not to worry, they will also be cured soon."_

_"Father is missing and most likely dead. Who's orders are you following?" Satan challenged._

_Naomi looked pained. "In the absence of our Father, we must stick true to his will as well as we can."_

_Lucifer sneered at her. "And how do you plan on making me obedient? I refuse to kill the detective."_

_"You must kill Chloe Jane Decker. She is clouding your judgment and making you mortal." She declared._

_The Devil tried to cross his legs, but he had forgotten about the restraints binding him to that chair. "She is a miracle."_

_Naomi agreed. "Yes, Amenadiel was sent down there to bless Penelope and John Decker with a child."_

_"I assume you had a hand in that as well."_

_"Of course I did. At that time, Amenadiel was more willing to do as he was commanded." She walked closer to him._

_Lucifer pulled at the restraints, but it was obvious that they were made for an archangel. He would be unable to break them. "And you are going to make me.....how?"_

_"I believe you already know that." Naomi responded icily._

_The Devil followed her with his eyes. "You erase our memories every time." He pointed out. "I wouldn't bloody know."_

_"Yes, but erasing memories is difficult. Some things do leak through, but I have done it many times. No angel remembers Sodom and Gomorrah even if we are all aware that it happened. Only I know which angels were involved in their destruction. And Castiel doesn't remember the massacre of the firstborns of Egypt." Naomi listed. "Even you do not truly know if you have killed many at all. You say that you do not kill, but how do you know that that is not a lie?"_

_Lucifer glared at her. "You sent Uriel, didn't you? Don't lie to me."_

_His sister agreed and confirmed this. "I did send Uriel, but you killed him. It made me realize that you are truly the only one capable of completing this mission."_

_"And if I myself die?" He smirked._

_"Then, there will be no one strong enough to stand in the path of another member of the host. I do not recommend suicide; Father looks down on that." Naomi brought out a needle._

_The chair that the Devil was in suddenly lowered, more similar to a human's dentist chair than anything else._

_"Now, let's get started." Naomi held the needle up to his right eye and pushed it closer and closer until it punctured his cornea._

_Lucifer winced but did not scream. Hell had been a million times worse. The needle had to go in deeper for him to start screaming. Passing his interior chamber, breaking his iris, thankfully puncturing the ciliary muscle instead of his lens, and entering the viscous body._

_"I don't want to." He grit his teeth._

_She did not respond, only pushing the needle farther in._

_"Don't make me do it!"_

_It went in farther._

_"Please don't make me do it, Naomi." Lucifer tried to blink, but the glands in his eyelids secreted their lubrication, stinging the place where the needle entered._

Suddenly, he was back with the others. There were distinct tears forming in his eyes though none had dropped yet, but they were stinging his right eyes as fluid from the viscous body and other parts tried to leak out.

"Lucifer?" Chloe looked so concerned. "Lucifer, please respond."

"Should I call the paramedics?" It was obvious that Dan had sent Trixie to her room to stop her from seeing this though it was apparent that the little girl was also concerned about the Devil.

Mazikeen immediately replied. "No."

"Are you sure? His eye is looking pretty bad." Ella's eyes were knit with worry.

"They can't do anything to help him." Amenadiel stood, concern written on his face.

Dan raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Wait, so this has happened before?"

"It's familial." The elder brother stopped speaking here.

Linda arrived by the detective's side too. "Lucifer, can you hear my words? Focus on them."

Lucifer was snapped into consciousness. His eyes tried to focus, but only his uninjured eye was able to.

"Lucifer, what's wrong?" Linda inquired.

Lucifer shook his head in desperation. "I don't want to do it."

"Do what? Amenadiel, what the fuck is wrong with him?" Chloe tried to put a hand on her partner's arm, but he wrenched it from her immediately.

"Please don't let her make me do it." Satan's one working eye found his older brother.

Amenadiel approached him. "What is your mission?"

"Mission?" Dan was confused.

"Get her away from me. She can't be around me; it is far too dangerous." The Devil gestured weakly to her.

Chloe bit her lip. "No. I'm staying. You're not dangerous, Lucifer, and I'm not scared. I promise."

"Don't let her make me do this, Amenadiel. Don't let her. Please don't let her."

Amenadiel swallowed. "All right, Luci. "I'll try to-"

_He was gone again._

_"Why do you continue to be so rebellious? You know that it will only become more painful to cure you."  Naomi tutted and got a new array of weapons. Knifes, spears, brands, needles, everything imaginable._

_She took out a knife an approached him, holding it to his vulnerable torso._

_"I won't do it. I won't! Nothing you can do will make me do it." Lucifer bucked on the chair. It wasn't his life in her hands; it was Chloe's._

_Naomi pressed into his chest cavity with the knife, leaving it there as she went back._

_The Devil coughed as the blood quickly rushed to his mouth. "You know, you are working against yourself. Chloe is down on Earth with me, so-"_

_"When I send you back, you'll be mortal." Naomi paused. "I'll just have to make sure that your injuries are all healed before you are sent out on your mission."_

_Lucifer felt blood dribble out of his mouth on one side. He opened his mouth to speak, but only unintelligible gurgling noises emerged._

_Naomi retrieved a cloth before returning to her brother, and she ignored his gurgling and instead placed a cloth over his head._

_The Devil blinked furiously. What was she going to do? Waterboarding? Slightly old fashioned, but it was effective. He'll give her that much._

_Soon enough, the water that he knew was coming was poured on the part of the cloth covering his airways. It wasn't too bad yet, and the Devil tried to maintain a steady breath. He fought to keep the water out of his nose and mouth, knowing that death in humans can occur from asphyxia if they give up. He knew, however, that he was certainly not human, but he was unsure of whether or not the detective's influence stretched through his physical body to his grace._

_He tried to take a deep breath, but Lucifer felt the knife grating on one of his ribs. He better stop that, he supposed. The knife would cause a lot more internal bleeding every time he made a movement._

_If the torturer needed to keep their victim alive, they could not constantly pour water on them. They needed to take breaks to prevent suffocation. At least that was the deal with humans; Lucifer knew that Naomi would pay no attention to these things._

_Lucifer tried to suck in another breath, but he couldn't. This was perfectly normal for waterboarding though, and the Devil knew that Naomi would not kill him. She needed him to complete the mission and possibly figure ones._

_Unless, of course, she decided that he was not worth keeping alive and assigned the detective's assassination to a different sibling, probably one with a looser set of morals and faith in their Father's will._

_She wouldn't dare kill the Light Bringer....right? He had to protect Chloe._

_His lungs strained as they received no oxygen. Lucifer tried to suck in more air, but all he got was the water leaking down from the towel. His pulse raced faster and faster, and the tips of his fingers began to tingle. His head started to go numb, and the Devil convulsed._

_Where the bloody hell was he again?_

_Suddenly, Naomi stopped and ripped the towel off, and Lucifer quickly sucked in some oxygen greedily, ignoring the blade for the time being._

_"Are you going to complete your task yet?" She inquired seriously._

_Lucifer tossed his head from side to side. "Never." He gurgled._

_He wouldn't give him. The Devil was practically the master of torture, right? He had no excuse to be affected by it._

_The Devil barely blinked as Naomi ripped the knife out of him. What was she planning on doing next?_

_He looked in morbid curiosity at the cage that she brought over. It only had netting in five sides, and the sixth side she slid on his abdomen._

_She wasn't....._

_Lucifer craned his neck to see his sister taking out a rather large rat._

_She was....._

_The Devil watched in horror as she put the rat into the cage. He hadn't been eaten alive in a very long time, not since he was in Hell._

_Naomi lit a fire with a solemn, remorseless face and put it on the top of the cage._

_At first, the rat on the Devil's abdomen was fine. It minded its own business for a while, but Lucifer squirmed, knowing what was coming. Slowly, the heat was conducted to his abdomen, burning him. Satan held his breath to prevent himself from screaming._

_This was for the detective. It was for the detective._

_Soon enough, the heat became too much for rat, and there was only one place for it to go. It could not get past the metal bars of the cage, but it was fully capable of going through Lucifer. The rat desperately tried to get away from the heat by beginning to devour the Devil's flesh._

_Lucifer couldn't take it anymore. He screamed as the rat began to gnaw into his bowels._

_Surely, Naomi would be done after this? She would get bored or assume that he was a lost cause. She couldn't continue with this; it was too similar to Hell for an angel to complete. At least she decided not to do the Chilean rectoscope._

_Humans could come up with so many ways to torture people, but Lucifer could not ponder on that now. He screamed once more, and his brain could conceive nothing but the pain._

_He felt it deeper and deeper inside of him, so surely, it had to be almost done, right? It was closer to the left side of him, so the Devil desperately wished for it to avoid his spinal column. He knew that the rat most likely would be unable to gnaw through that anyway._

_Lucifer might as well have still been enduring the waterboarding since he could not breathe anyway. His own blood was pouring both onto the table and up through his esophagus and into his lungs and out of his mouth._

_It was torture; there was no doubt about that. The Devil supposed that Naomi didn't care about any possible trauma that could result from this since she would erase their minds anyway. That didn't mean that flashbacks couldn't happen though, right? If the right trigger appeared...._

"Lucifer?" Amenadiel tapped him again.

He was back with them again. Did that mean that he agreed to kill the detective? He never would have made that deal. It didn't matter how many rats Naomi got to feast on his body; the detective's life was worth more than that.

On the plus side though, Naomi remembered to heal his injuries to prevent him from dying immediately.

"Amenadiel, what is going on?" Linda asked him aggressively.

"He's having problems with his free will." The fallen angel took his brother's face into his hands and stared into his eyes as if he would be able to see everything.

Chloe laughed nervously. "Free will? Amenadiel, what-"

Lucifer reacted to his brother's touch by pushing him across the room but not into a wall. He stood.

"Lucifer? Hey, Luce?" Ella's words were shaky.

Maze frowned as she approached her former master. He didn't look like he was all there. "I think it would be a good time for you to high tail it out of here." The demon pointed at the detective.

Chloe shook her head. "No. I said I was staying. I promised him I'd stay."

"There is someone right now trying to bring him back under his Father's control." The demon was desperate at this point. She couldn't let Chloe die! She would never forgive herself.

"Mommy? Is Lucifer okay?" It was Trixie. She had come out of her room.

The detective whirled around. "Monkey, please stay in your room, okay? There...will be chocolate cake if you do."

"But is Lucifer okay?" She was worried.

"By the Silver City's standards, he is probably doing better than before." The demon shooed the child away.

Chloe focused on Lucifer. He was just standing there, seemingly having an internal argument.

 "What did you mean by 'having problems with his free will?'" Dan questioned nervously.

Amenadiel swallowed, figuring that now was as good as anytime to spill the metaphorical beans. "A sister of ours named Naomi is very good at keeping angels obedient. Lucifer was considered her biggest failure, but it seems like she is trying to relieve him of the burden of choice."

"There are no angels. There can't be." Chloe swallowed nervously.

The fallen angel stared at the detective. "What other explanation can you think of?"

She shook. "Lucifer only believes he is Lucifer because he had a bad past. You told me yourself that it wasn't real."

Amenadiel nodded. "I did, but it was a falsehood. I would show you my wings as proof, but I am unfortunately fallen. And I don't think Luci will be hearing me any time soon."

"Is there any kind of reflex?" Linda suggested.

The older brother thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes." He walked to Lucifer's back and pressed between his shoulder blades.

_Lucifer was surrounded by hundreds of dead bodies, all of them the same person. Chloe. Why had he killed her copies so many times? Why was he so...okay with this?_

_"You have done well, Samael." Naomi surveyed the scene in approval. "I am pleased with your work; you have made much progress."_

_Lucifer didn't even react to his old name being used._

_"I think you are ready for the real thing." She complimented. "And you will be welcomed back home."_

"Lucifer is really the Devil?" Ella looked vaguely surprised. "Wow. I probably should have already figured that out."

Chloe just stared at his wings. They were so white; light almost reflected off of them. They looked so soft yet so sharp. They were easily the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And also impossible.

"Oh, shit." Dan bit his lip and averted his eyes.

"He's actually the Devil." Chloe gaped. "Oh my God, he is Satan."

Linda didn't quite know what was going on in her head. "Chloe, he is still the same man you knew before."

Maze coughed. "At least he should be if he can maintain his free will."

Her roommate was a demon. Huh, that sounded kind of normal. "What do you mean?"

Amenadiel didn't know how to explain this. "Humans were created with the ability to make choices and have their own will. Angels were not created for such a burden. It can have...negative side effects."

Linda hadn't heard this one. "What sort of side effects?"

"Balthazar started getting people to sell their souls to him when he got it, and Castiel made himself the new God. Those are both extreme cases though and had a lot of factors contributing to it. Castiel is out of that funk now." Amenadiel explained.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "And Balthazar?"

"Balthazar was killed by Castiel during his own rampage." Amenadiel responded. "But generally, worse things happen when angels are obedient."

Ella stared in questioning.

"Sodom and Gomorrah?"

"Right." She winced.

Chloe swallowed nervously. "What is going to happen now?"

"Lucifer said his mission involved you. That doesn't mean anything good, and you should hide and get as far away as possible." Mazikeen instructed.

"It might be too late for that..." Dan shakily pointed to the Devil, whose head was turning so slowly that it was creepy.

Maze stepped in front of the detective as the Devil's eyes started to burn with white light. The room itself became more and more illuminated as he turned to face them.

Amenadiel turned to the other humans. "No matter what happens: do not interfere. You are not part of his mission, but if you get in his way, he will most likely have to destroy you."

Linda looked alarmed. "How do we get his free will back?"

"I'm not quite sure how he got it in the first place! Let me think." He thought desperately.

"Chloe might be killed, and you have to think?" Dan looked incredulous. "Do something, man!"

Amenadiel silenced him with a glare. "I am fallen; there is not much I have the power to do. Let me think of a rational solution."

"Remember: none of this is Lucifer. This is not his will." Linda reminded.

The Devil approached the detective with absolutely no emotion on his face. With a yell, the demon ran towards him and stabbed him in the shoulder with one of her blades.

He merely looked down at the wound, which was bleeding both red blood and white light, before turning back to his demon and approaching her. She took a warrior's pose immediately and got a few more blades out, but Lucifer didn't look even slightly phased.

She moved to strike him with a flying kick and perhaps a few punches, but the Devil had wings. He moved so quickly with them that he was behind her with an angel blade pressed to the small of her back instantaneously.

Ella let out a cry almost immediately, but Amenadiel held her back.

"Lucifer?" Chloe's eyes were full of tears. How could this night go so wrong? "Lucifer, your mission is with me not her. She doesn't have to die, and you know that somewhere deep inside of you. This doesn't have to happen."

The Devil abandoned the demon after breaking her spine. Maze cursed at him, disappointed in herself for not being able to protect the people she cared for.

Chloe held her breath.

He didn't immediately kill her, but he definitely beat her half to death. He stood before her, angel blade in hand. She was on her knees, covered in blood and staring up at him with tears in her eyes. Amenadiel spent the majority of his energy physically restraining the humans.

"Lucifer, please be okay. Please snap out of this. All I want is for you to be okay." Chloe begged, freely bleeding and crying.

Lucifer hesitated. In the Silver City, the Chloe that he would kill would always beg for her life. This one wasn't. Instead, she was begging for him to be okay.

The knife slowly fell to the floor and out of his loosening grip.

"Thank you. Thank you." She stood up and embraced her partner regardless of the fact that he might kill her at any second.

"What are you doing?" Maze nearly shrieked at her. "Get away from him!"

Satan slowly fell to his knees, and his wings folded shyly into his back.

"It is okay. Everything will be okay. I promise, Lucifer." The detective held him. "But please come back to me. I need you, Lucifer. I need you."

"What are you doing?" The sound associated with flying was heard, and Naomi appeared.

Amenadiel smirked. "I think he's out again, Naomi."

The humans stared at her with such intense hatred that she raised an eyebrow.

"What do I have to do to get you to understand that angels were not created for the burden of free will, Samael? When will you be okay again?" Naomi demanded.

Chloe smirked. "I think he is already okay." She adjusted her position, so Lucifer was now desperately clutching his brother.

"Maybe for a human." She sneered.

"No." The detective denied her. "For everyone. What gives you the right to force your brother to do things against his will?"

Naomi looked unamused. "God gave me this job."

Damn it, Chloe was going to have to have a long talk with this guy. And if she went to Hell....at least she knew the boss.

"Well, I think we both know that Lucifer has never been one to follow orders." She spoke coolly.

Naomi's nostrils flared at her insolence. "If he cannot be cured and quarantine in Hell does not work to prevent further contamination....I'm afraid he must be exterminated."

"No!" Chloe stood in between the angels.

"You are either very brave or very stupid." She raised an eyebrow before flicking her wrist.

The detective and the rest of the humans all slammed against a wall.

Naomi stalked towards the Devil, held tightly by Amenadiel. He was beginning to recover and take back complete control of his body. Now would be the time.

She gripped her own angel blade high above her head as Amenadiel stared in horror before bringing it down hard.

It happened so fast. Amenadiel had maneuvered his baby brother behind him despite his protests, and the blade sunk into his own chest.

"No!" Linda shouted as Lucifer sprung into action and held his brother as he convulsed in white light.

Then, he was just gone. He laid dead in his baby brother's arms.

"No." Lucifer shook his head. "No. This isn't fair. He still had to complete his test."

Naomi wiped the blood off her blade and cursed.

The Devil stared at her with rage in his eyes unlike anything she had seen while torturing him. "If you don't want to be bloody killed, I suggest you get out of my bloody sight. Don't you have someone to drag out of Purgatory?"

He was right. Naomi sneered and flew away, seemingly vanishing into thin air. Castiel needed to get out of Purgatory.

Lucifer stared at his fallen brother again before shutting his eyes. "Someone take two of my feathers. They will heal Maze and Chloe - sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault." She spoke at a respectful level.

He laughed incredulously. "If I hadn't given in to Naomi, this never would have happened."

"She was controlling you. You were out of it when she-" Ella left her words hanging.

Satan bit his lip hard. "You know what the worst thing is? For millennia, I hated him. Reviled him for standing by as Michael followed his orders and tossed me into Hell. Then, he came back into my life. Called me evil once or twice, but he got better. And now..." He trailed off, tears forming in his eyes.

Chloe put a hand on his shoulder.

"And now?" Amenadiel cracked open his eyes, very much alive.

The Devil stared at him in surprise, but that quickly morphed into anger. "You bloody idiot. I hate you!"

"No, you don't." He grinned.

"I never lie."

"You still don't hate me."

"What is your proof?"

Amenadiel sat up, excited. "I got my wings back!"


	2. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LAPD gets the angel tablet as evidence, but Castiel needs to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is ooc!  
> Continued based on recommendation and sorry for any mistakes I'm doing this on a phone with really bad grammar and spell checks lollll

"What do you guys think this is?" Dan pointed to the new object in the evidence locker. It was made of stone with incredibly old engravings in it. They had gotten numerous experts in lots of fields, but no one was able to decipher it. They just knew that it was very, very old.

Ella shrugged. "It could be anything. Should we ask Lucifer?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, that would be okay. He said that he'll come here in a moment."

The Devil himself seemingly arrived exactly at that time. He briefly looked around the room as he realized that they were speaking of him before zeroing in on the tablet.

"Hey, Lucifer!" Ella waved in a friendly manner.

"Where did you get this?" Lucifer didn't look up as he strode deftly towards the stone tablet.

Dan responded. "It is part of evidence for our most recent case. Do you know what it is?"

"Of course I do. Anyone would." The Devil breathed whilst looking around the room somewhat nervously.

The male detective sighed. "Obviously, not anyone. We've asked tons of experts."

"Really?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Any of them seem...possessive?"

"Not really. I mean, they were incredibly interested in what it was, but they knew it was evidence." Chloe replied. "Why? Should we be looking out for something?"

The Devil seemed antsy. "Yes."

"What is this thing?" She repeated.

"It's a tablet. The Word of God." Lucifer bit his lip. "It's the angel tablet."

Ella furrowed her brow. "The Word of God?"

"As recorded by Metatron." The Devil gave the tablet a once-over. "It just so happens to be that lots of very powerful forces are vying to get their hands on it."

Dan looked interested. "Anyone dangerous?"

"Deadly dangerous. Even I don't want to interfere with that mess." Lucifer closed the blinds to the lab. "Demons, angels, the whole lot want that thing."

Chloe worried. "I thought demons were under your control?"

"How much control do you think I had from the Cage?" They had recently learned about the abominable prison their friend was locked up in. "No, especially since I abdicated, there is a new king: Crowley. Crowley would do anything to get this, but so would the heavenly host."

"What does it say?" Ella asked out of curiosity.

Lucifer stared at her for a good minute before remembering that they didn't know how everything worked yet. "I have no bloody idea."

The three humans looked towards each other in confusion before looking back to the Devil.

"But...it's the Word of God. Shouldn't an archangel of all beings be able to read it?" Chloe inquired.

Lucifer sighed. "Wouldn't things be wonderful if it worked that way? No, only the Prophet can read it, and he's remarkably well hidden right now."

"The Prophet?" Ella's eyes widened. "Like-"

"The current prophet is a very intelligent man who was going to go to Princeton before this all went down. His name is Kevin Tran." Satan explained. "He's with the Winchesters as of late."

Chloe pursed her lips. "The...Winchesters?"

The Devil nearly smacked himself in the face. "Another side to this mess. You see, the Winchesters are two arrogant, flannel-clad nuisances of brothers who admittedly did me a favor by preventing the Apocalypse and my likely downfall, but they hate everything about me."

Dan looked amused. "Yeah, it doesn't sound like you are very fond of them either."

"The elder one shot me in the head! It hurt!" Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "But that is besides the point. While I cannot necessarily read it, I do know basically what it should say."

"And that is?" Chloe pressured, curiosity taking over.

The Devil held up the tablet. "There are multiple tablets. This is the angel tablet, but there are also ones for Leviathans and demons. The Leviathan tablet tells the Prophet how to basically trap the Leviathans in Purgatory. The demon tablet tells him how to trap the demons in Hell, and the angel tablet...well, it tells of how to trap the angels in the Silver City. It tells the Prophet about the nature of angels, including most likely lots of creative ways to destroy them."

"And why is this thing just sitting around then?" Dan looked horrified at the notion that that stone tablet was so important and so fought over.

"I don't know. I locked in a crypt in an angel-warded box millennia ago. No one was ever supposed to get it." Lucifer's eyes filled with a hint of rage. "The crypts faded over time.....someone must have betrayed me."

Chloe was quick to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Who would know where your crypts are?"

"Well, I do naturally and so do my most trusted demons." Lucifer scowled.

"Like Maze?" She was concerned for her friend.

The Devil confirmed this. "She knows where they are, but she was not the one to do this. I suspect it might have been someone else..."

"Like who?" The detective continued.

"Meg maybe." Lucifer sighed and put the tablet back on the table. "It doesn't matter now anyway since it is obviously out to play."

Ella decided to ask the most important question yet. "Are we in danger if we keep this in evidence?"

"Definitely." Lucifer breathed heavily. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were demons looking for people to possess right now."

Dan crossed his arms. "How do we defend ourselves? I assume that our guns will do nothing."

"That is right. They'll only make things worse." Lucifer stood up and sent out a rapid text to Mazikeen. "The demons are possessing actual people, so even if the gunshot wound won't hurt the demon or even slow them down-"

Ella finished. "The victim will most likely die." Her gaze drooped. "Should we get rid of it?"

Lucifer needed to think. On the bright side, they weren't being attacked right now; meaning, the others probably didn't know where it was. But he saw its location, and recent events taught him that Naomi could still peer into his mind....should he be worried about that? He tried to increase his sense of free will, but in all honesty, how would one even do that?

"I feel like we should maybe destroy it." Chloe offered. "Even if it is such a valuable historical and religious artifact."

The Devil shook his head. "It wouldn't do anything. In the Prophet's hands, it would be mended, and while the Winchesters are probably the most trustworthy people to leave the tablet with, I'm not really looking forward to being locking in either the Silver City or Hell." He sneered at the tablet like it was his enemy.

"But what if we put it in so many pieces that he can't fix it?" Ella suggested.

Lucifer frowned. "I think we should just hide it again." He sighed. This was already a mess as it was, but what would happen if Cain found out about this?

_Suddenly, he wasn't there. Groaning, he didn't even have to open his eyes to figure out where he was. His fingers tingled at the new feeling. He was back in Naomi's office._

_His eyes flashed open. "What do you want now?"_

_"Easy. The tablet." Naomi responded seriously._

_"Well, you're not getting it." Lucifer tried to cross his arms, but the braces on them prevent him from getting very far._

_She saw this and smirked. "You must remember that I have ways to make you more obedient." Her gadget whirred as it made his eye bleed. He screamed.  
_

_"And they didn't work." Satan taunted. "You were so close to getting what you wanted, and how did that end up? Right, Amenadiel got his wings back, and no one died."_

_"Admittedly, that encounter did not go according to plan, but we must try to follow what our Father would want as well as we can." She persuaded._

_Lucifer rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Did it not occur to you that Father was the one to give Amenadiel his divinity back? Obviously, we were in the right."_

_"No, not obviously." She argued. "Our Father approved of Amenadiel sacrificing himself to save you no matter how damaged, sick, and monstrous you have become."_

_Satan ignored her statements about him. "Well, you just gave him extra work. You killed Amenadiel, so He had to bring him back. Therefore, you went against his intent."_

_"It was a test. He passed, so he got brought back." Naomi was getting frustrated. "Now, get me the tablet."  
_

_"Let me think about it." The Devil pretended to be deep in thought for a few moments before he said, "Nope, definitely not going to do that for you."_

_The female angel was showing her irritation. "You will do it. Now."_

_"Isn't there an easier way of getting it?" Lucifer offered. "You know that it is going to take forever with me if I ever do it, and you are only trying with me first because I'm closer. You obviously know where it is, so why don't you get it yourself?"_

_Naomi sighed. "You do have a point, but you are still sick. You need to be healed." She looked actually sad and a bit sympathetic. "I just want things to go back to how they were before you got this nonsense idea of free will in your mind. We were happy. We were a family."_

_Lucifer was not amused, but he would get out of this anyway._

"Lucifer?" It was Chloe in front of him. She was shaking him by the shoulders. "Lucifer, are you here with us?"

He blinked. "Hello, detective."

"Yeah, that's you." She patted his shoulder one more time before handing him a tissue. Upon his questioning look, she gestured to his eye. "You're bleeding again."

"Oh, thank you." He held the tissue up to his bleeding eye.

"Did Naomi try to control you again?" Ella looked furious.

Lucifer stretched a bit from where he had someone gotten on a chair. Hell, he hoped Dan didn't move him there. That would be even more embarrassing. "She tried. She failed."

Chloe remained worried for his safety and free will. "Are you sure you are okay? What can we do?"

"Protect yourselves." Lucifer was deadly serious.

"How do we protect ourselves from beings we know nothing about? I mean, we know you, Amenadiel, and Maze, but that doesn't make us experts or anything." The detective brought up.

The Devil tried to explain it as well as he could while persevering through the pain in his eye and the cloud in his head. "There is a sigil that will ward off demonic possession in a person, but normal mediums such as paint will easily come off of you."

"What are you saying?" Dan narrowed his eyes.

"How do you guys feel about getting some tattoos?" Lucifer offered.

Chloe's eyes widened. "We have to get tattoos?"

"If you want to be safe." Maze opened and shut the door. "You guys really should have locked this door. Who knows who could have gotten in. And why isn't this place warded? Lucifer! You need to make sure that they will be all right!" She was angry.

Lucifer stretched again. "Sorry, I was preoccupied. I already warded this place up pretty well a couple of months ago."

"You what?" Dan couldn't believe his ears.

"There is no devil's traps anywhere." Maze crossed her arms as she put her kit down.

The Devil raised an eyebrow. "And how would we explain you getting stuck in one?"

The demon ignored him for now. "Anyway, I hear you guys need some tats?"

"A girl could always use more." Ella smirked.

Maze laughed. "Nice. Where do you want this one?"

She shrugged. "Wherever it would be most effective, I guess."

"Around the heart it is then." She got her supplies out before explaining. "I've met some demons who like to chop people's limbs off if they have the sigil there."

Ella swallowed nervously. "Right." Her voice was strong yet shaky.

Maze was a quick worker. Soon enough, all three of the humans had the marks on their chests, and eventually, a knock was heard on the door. The Devil quickly stashed the tablet away from sight. If it was a human, they wouldn't know it was there.

"Do you got a devil's trap now?" The demon snarked to Lucifer.

He nodded and clicked off the light switch. A faint outline of a devil's trap appeared on the ceiling.

"Nice!" Ella was amazed by all the new tricks she was learning of the trade.

"Is anyone in here?" It was a male voice.

Chloe walked over and unlocked the door. "Yes, Lieutenant?" It was Pierce.

"We got two suspects in the interrogation rooms. Sam and Dean Winchester."

"The Sam and Dean Winchester?" Ella looked confused. "I thought they were dead?"

"Well, they aren't now." He shrugged.

"Aren't they dangerous?" Chloe assumed.

"Yes." Pierce looked confused. "Why are the lights off?"

"We just needed to use the UV light on a piece of evidence, and it appears better when the lights are off." Ella smoothly lied.

Marcus frowned but left anyway.

"Sam and Dean Winchester are in the interrogation room?" Lucifer looked excited. "All of the possibilities!"

"They are probably after the tablet, but we are not doing anything illegal!" Chloe chastised him. "Should I even let you into the interrogation room?"

The Devil looked offended by the idea that he might be left out. "Of course not! I know how to get them to talk." He winked.

"Nothing. Illegal." She repeated.

In the end, Dan, Chloe, and Lucifer entered the interrogation room with the Winchesters. Lucifer skipped to the edge of the room where he could mysteriously look out from the shadows.

Dean ignored him, but he looked at Chloe. "Aren't you that chick from Hot Tub-"

"Does she look familiar to either of you?" The female detective interrupted him as she put out a photo of the victim. Hannah Garza was murdered near where the tablet was found.

The elder hunter looked a bit put off for being interrupted, but he and Sam glanced at the photograph anyway.

"No." Dean responded firmly.

"Why should we believe that answer when we all know your criminal record?" Dan leaned forward. "You kill."

The elder Winchester raised an eyebrow. "There are more things going on here than you know of, man."

"Like what?" Dan challenged. "It is well-known that you two are a bit, well, off the rails."

Lucifer interrupted. "No, no, let them continue."

Dean went on anyway. "Monsters. Demons. Angels. The whole lot. All vying for one thing you have in your evidence locker. No one here is safe."

"Is that a threat?" Dan inquired.

"No," Sam answered immediately.

Chloe introduced herself. "I'm Detective Chloe Decker, and he is Detective Daniel Espinoza. Here is civilian consultant Lucifer Morningstar."

Sam and Dean started and jumped as far away as they could from the Devil.

"Hello, Winchesters. It's been a while. Haven't seen one of you since the Cage. The other one, I haven't seen since Kansas." Lucifer crossed his arms.

"I know you don't believe me, but you are working with someone incredibly dangerous!" Sam reported in a panicked tone to Chloe and Dan.

Dan smirked. "We know."

"He's going to betray you, you know that? He's just going out for his own gain." Dean argued.

Chloe shook her head. "Not quite."

The two brothers continued to glare daggers at the Devil himself.

"Listen, we know why you are here. The tablet, right?" Chloe started.

Sam looked surprised. "Yeah...we didn't expect you guys to know so much...and we didn't expect him to be here."

"What can I say? I got bored once you left me, Sammy." Lucifer grinned with one too many teeth.

"Lucifer, stop it." The detective admonished him, and he sat back in a pout, astonishing the two brothers.

Dean tried to ignore the fallen angel's presence. "Lady, listen. There are lots of dangerous people going after that tablet, and we can't let them have it."

"What would you do with it?" Dan asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "We got a Prophet, so maybe we could figure out what it says. We'd destroy it if need-be."

Chloe shook her head. "I'm afraid it is evidence."

Lucifer approached the two, aware of their wary eyes. "We're all on the same side here even if you don't want to admit it, boys."

"We really aren't." Sam shook his head. "There is no way I would ever side with the likes of you."

"I have done things I have regretted in the past, but those were the product of millennia of torture. Surely, you know what I mean, right Sam? Getting closer to people has helped me gain an appreciation for humanity." Lucifer sighed. "I'm not as callous as I was before."

"Obviously." Dean sardonically stated.

The Devil looked towards the two detectives. "Can I please be alone with them for a little bit?"

Chloe was wary of him. "We're going to be in the other room, but as long as you do nothing illegal, why not." She was sure that nothing could surprise her anymore.

As soon as the other two exited, Lucifer faced the other humans. "All right, how was this poor woman killed?" He tapped his foot in anticipation.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why should we tell you?"

"Because I have what you want, and I have the ability to get it to you." The Devil stated purely.

The two brothers looked towards one another and seemingly had a silent conversation. It seemed to go in his favor.

"Demon hit." Dean finally answered. "She was possessing Hannah, and once we killed the demon-"

"The vessel died as well." Lucifer understood now. "All right. I believe you, and I assume that the demon was sent by Crowley?"

Sam jerked his head up and down, not comfortable with being so close to the one who tortured him for decades.

"Okay." Satan was silent for a moment. "I can get you into the evidence room, but you'll have to trust me to fly you there."

"How are we supposed to trust you?" The younger brother burst out.

"I don't know, but you have to." Lucifer gave the ultimatum. "I can get you out of here and clear your names as long as either one of your or my brother Castiel gets it out of here."

Dean looked suspicious. "You don't want the tablet?"

"Please. I hid it millennia ago for a reason; I want nothing to do with that bloody tablet." The Devil rolled his eyes and scoffed.

They had another silent conversation between the two of them.

"All right." Dean did not like this one bit. "But what about the two behind the glass?"

"They already know everything." Lucifer reassured. "This is hardly their first encounter with something supernatural."

Suddenly, the Devil jolted and grabbed the two of them. They couldn't exclaim in shock before they were whisked away to the room.

"Wow. You actually kept your word." Sam was surprised.

Satan looked annoyed. "I would have thought that all the time we spent together would have taught you that I don't lie. Now, I'm going to go make sure that the detective is not going to kill me. I'll be right back."

The sound of wings filled the air, and suddenly, Castiel was next to him. His trench coat swayed ever so slightly as he landed, and he locked eyes with Dean.

"The tablet is here?" He confirmed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean shrugged before walking over to where he could barely see a piece of stone hidden among the boxes.

Just as quickly as he came in, Castiel dropped his knife.

"Woah, Cas!" The hunter backed up quickly. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. We're on the same side."

"Give me the tablet." The angel held his hand out for it.

Instead of handing it to him, the older hunter put it on a table beside him. "Sammy, stay out of this."

Weak from the Trials and the experience of flying, Sam had collapsed on a chair and was gripping his skull.

Dean could barely react before the angel came down on him with his blade. He continued to attack, barely letting the eldest Winchester brother get a word in edgewise. The assault remained constant as blow after blow rained down on him. His face was bloody.

"Cas, this isn't you." The hunter groaned as he was slashed across the face. "Cas!"

Sam was able to stand and revealed to had taken a gun from one of the officers. He held it up and relentlessly fired the gun until it was out of bullets. Only one hit the angel. He barely blinked as he turned to look at Sam, cocked his head, and went back to work.

Obviously, the noise did attract the attention of Chloe, Ella, Dean, and Lucifer. The blade was held up to strike Dean when the door burst open.

"Castiel!" Lucifer called out, trying to mimic Chloe's disappointed tone of voice.

The angel registered the interference. "Lucifer." Noticing the bigger threat, he let go of Dean.

"Castiel, I thought you liked Dean." He tutted, seemingly not noticing the attacker coming closer. "He's one of your buddies."

Castiel had a brief flash of sorrow across his face, but it disappeared quickly. "I must do this."

"I see." Lucifer opened a bag of chips from the vending machine. "Naomi's got you?"

The room was silent except for Cas's quiet asking of 'what do I do?'

"Stop asking her to tell you what to do and just do what you think is right, Castiel." The Devil instructed. "Then, we can all be free from this madness."

"I have to." The angel blinked.

"Have to do what?" Lucifer pursed his lips.

"I have to get the tablet." Castiel bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "But Naomi seems to want to do something about you to."

Out of nowhere, the angel lifted the blade up and jammed it down straight towards Lucifer, but the Devil was capable of catching the arm and taking the blade away.

"Stop listening to Naomi, Castiel. I know she's made us all do some bloody horrible things, so you really shouldn't want to listen to her." Satan sighed in an exhausted way.

"I-I-" A dark liquid escaped Castiel's mouth when he opened it. Blood.

Ella gasped. "Oh, God!"

"No." That was all Cas was capable of saying before they noticed that all of his clothes were gradually turning red as well. His hand gripped the tablet, and it seemed like he was regaining control of himself.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Ambulance?"

"No, they ask too many questions." Sam forced himself to fight through the agony to help his friend and his brother. No one in Team Free Will seemed to be doing great at the moment.

Lucifer frowned at his struggle. "Have you taken on the trials?"

"Uh-huh. Trying to lock you in Hell forever." Sam retorted at him.

The Devil blinked. "I see. Now, while Castiel isn't able to heal you, I may be of some assistance." He got out three pearly white, glowing feathers and gave one to Sam and Dean. Instantly, Dean's face was clear of blood, and Sam was coherent for a few hours. The feather for Castiel remained in Dean's hand.

"What do I do with this?" Dean looked confused, yet he all but collapsed beside his ailing angel.

"Unbutton the shirt." Lucifer swallowed heavily as he watched his brother bleed out.

Without any sexual remark or joke, the hunter tore the shirt and jacket off at top speed. There was an intricate looking design on his chest.

"What the hell is that?" Dan gaped. "Naomi did that just now?"

"Yes," Lucifer responded. "It's a ward against angels. Naomi's trying to snuff out Castiel's grace."

The older hunter seemed to snap. "God damn it, Lucifer, what do I do?" He was desperate.

"Hold it to the wound." The Devil tried to remain calm. "When I gave you the feather, I transferred energy to both of you using the feather as sort of a medium. Try to do that."

Dean looked really confused. "You son of a bitch, I am not an angel. Fix him!"

Lucifer shook his head. "I can only heal humans. Only Raphael can cure another angel, and they're long gone."

The elder Winchester looked like he almost had tears in his eyes as the angel on the floor convulsed a bit more and grew weaker. Blood continued to pool around him. He held the feather to the wound and tried not to break down right in front of the Devil.

The surge of emotion must have been what they were looking for however.

"Please, Cas. I want you to be okay." He whispered to himself over and over again as the wounds gradually faded from his body.

The LAPD and Lucifer left the room, realizing it was about to get extremely personal.

Dean let out a sob as soon as they were gone. The blood was clearing up, but his angel wasn't breathing at all. He wasn't moving.

He wasn't moving.

Dean rested his head against the angel's for what seemed like forever, but eventually, a miracle occurred.

He felt eyelashes flutter against his forehead.

"Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy. :) If anyone has a suggestion, don't hesitate to put it in the comments! I will most likely find a place for your ideas. :)
> 
> IF I AM MISSING ANY NECESSARY TAGS, PLEASE TELL ME!!!


End file.
